


I Thank You

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: Wally’s green eyes were glassy as he looked down at his best friends writing on the paper from his spot on the podium, well of course they were, this was Dick Grayson’s funeral, his best friend’s funeral. Dick had been shot on his patrol as Nightwing in Gotham, protecting a child; Dick always said he wanted to die a hero. Behind him was a huge hologram of Nightwing, smiling like a dork and eating a donut.





	I Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is enjoyed, its a really old story and I've finished all my school work so I was like "why not"

Looking out at the crowd, he saw the bat family sitting in the front row, all looking solemn as they wait for Wally to speak. In other rows were the Titans, Dick’s friends and some Justice League members. This was strictly a funeral for Nightwing, so it was being held in the Justice League Watchtower.

“These are um… Dick’s words, okay” Wally took in a shaky breath.

“This is weird, if you’re reading this, I’m dead or you’re just really nosy and are going through my stuff. Anyway, I’d like to start but thanking all the Aunts and Uncles I have been given, you guys are awesome. The best people to go to when escaping home. When I was nine and first starting out as Robin, I remember Clark took me flying, that was amazing, you told me a story about the god, Nightwing, you gave me the most perfect name to live by, I love you all and I thank you” Wally could see Clark wipe his eyes and sniff, but he continued.

“My friends, I don’t think I’ve eaten so much pizza in my life when with you guys. I think we ate more pizza slices then we saved the world. You guys have always there for me, you helped me create a path for myself and man did we kick butt together. You guys were defiantly the best friends ever, I love you all and I thank you” tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Alfie, I swear you hold the fam together, you’re like a grandfather to me. You look after all of us and most of the hero community. When I first came to Wayne Manor it was quiet and lonely, but you took care of me and let me help you cook, even though I messed up the kitchen every time. Remember when we tried to make that cake but it exploded and there was chocolate batter everywhere. I love you Alfred and I thank you.

Little D, Dami, sometimes you’re more of a son than a brother. You’re my Robin as I’m your Batman. I feel like you know me better than anyone, you always know how to make me feel better. You’ll make an amazing Batman or maybe a Nightwing? I love you and I thank you.

Timmy. You’re the smartest person I know, you’ve always been there for me when I need you, I reckon we made a connection ever since we took a photo together at the circus. I’m sorry for taking Robin from you but I knew you were ready to make it on your own. I love you and I thank you.

Jay, I wasn’t the best brother too you, lost in my anger and jealous and I’m sorry for that. You are compassionate and kind no matter what you say Jay. I forgive you for everything you’ve done because it never mattered, you are my little brother. I love you and I thank you.

Damian, Tim and Jason, you are the best little brothers ever and I mean that with all my heart. I’m so glad you guys carried on Robin for me.  
Bruce. You saved me, when my parents died you were there because you understood. You let me become Robin and get the justice I needed. We’ve had our disagreements and fair share of fights but you’re still my dad in every way but blood. Look after yourself, be Batman, let your friends help you, don’t get lost cause you have a family. I love you and I thank you, Dad

I wouldn’t change my life for anything” Wally started to cry as he stepped down and walked towards his seat.


End file.
